Moonlight's Seceret's To Surviving High School
by The Controlled Chaos Studios
Summary: Do people bully cause your a nerd? do people run away cause your a skunk? do people like to piont and call you a "Hybrid freak"? if yes, keep reading this book. this book will help you out in high school. this is your secrets now, PROTECT WITH YOUR LIFE.
1. Ep1: First day of hell Pt1

**PROLOUGE: OPENING  
Johnny: Hey everybody, this is my feeling of high school hope you like it.**

Moonlight: here's the guide in case your confuse (lyrics, _narration, _camera movement, on screen effects**) hope that helps.**  
  
Dark blue and blonde marble notebook appears on screen

_High school sucks right?_

Notebook flips open

_Do people like to hang you by your under wear?_

Zooms on a picture of Silver the hedgehog hanging by his underwear on a flagpole  
**  
HEY!**

Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh

_Do people don't like you cause you're a skunk?_

Pages flip and A picture of a female red skunk lowering her head as people look at her with disgust came on

_Do people kick you around like soccer ball cause you're a little different?_

Pages flip and A picture of a blue and black Mecha-dillo rolled up and kick into soccer net by a brown wolf screaming "GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAALLLLL LLLL

**HEY!**

Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh

HEY!

4 Years you think for sure  
That's all you've got to endure

_Do people hang you by your tails?_

Pages flip and A picture of Tails being hanged upside down by his tails by Jet the hawk

**All the (total dicks)  
All the Stuck-up Chicks  
So superficial, so immature**

_If you answered yes to any of these or more than you're in luck.  
_  
**Then When you graduate,  
Ya take a look around and you say "Hey Wait!"  
This is the same as where I just came from,  
I thought it was over, Aw that's just great.**

Ch:  
The Whole Damn World is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and (who's having sex)  
Who's got the money. Who (gets the honeys)  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess

Pages flip and A picture of a dark blue hedgefox with spiked messy blonde hair, cerulean blue eyes, and three quills on each side of face pointing straight up

**And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends**

It was embroided with blue zigzags, "I'm awesome" was written sideways in the bottom left corner, and DC sunglasses were drawn on him

_My name is Moonlight Booster and I'm a Junior at …_

Pages flip and A picture of a rundown high school with a marble statue of Eggman wearing a business suit the sign that said

_Chaos high. A school built for hell_

A red marker started to draw flames on it and gave the statue a girlish body

**High School Never Ends  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh**

HEY!

Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh

HEY!

Pages flip and four pictures in five columns each with a different person on it

_These are some of the people you'll meet at Chaos High_

**Check out the popular kids  
you'll never guess what Cream did!  
And how did Sally (lose all that weight?)  
And (Vanilla had a baby so I guess Vec's straight!)**

Zooms on the top column showing Moonlight, Sonic, Tails, and Shadow posing differently

Over Moonlights pic a blue marker wrote "awesomeness" underneath his name, speed lines were drawn next to Sonic, beakers full of chemicals crashed next to Tails, blood and demon crosses flow over Shadow's pic

_these are my friends_

Scrolls down and shows Manic, a red and blue Mecha-dillo, a red skunk, and Silver

Manic's picture was being used as a drum, "cyber loser" was written underneath the Mecha-dillo's name which was Gauntlet the Mecha-dillo, stink lines were drawn above the skunk Sarah Trinity, "nerd was written over Silver's pic

**And the only thing that matters,  
Is climbing up that social ladder  
Still care about your hair and the car you drive  
Doesn't matter if you're 16 or 35**

Rouge the bat, she's the Prom Queen  
Miles Prower, Captain of the chess team

_These guys are like me, they are lower scale people_  
**  
Scourge the hedgehog, the clown  
Knuckles the echidna, the quarterback**

Scrolls down and shows two cats, a super hot wolf, and Blaze  
  
The cat's pics were smashed together, a cartoon wolf was drawn with his jaw dropped, and flames were drawn on blaze

_And these guys… not so much_

Scrolls down and shows Knuckles, Scourge, Jet, and a buff brown wolf

Knuckles was holding a football and was about to hit someone with it, Scourge was just screwing sticking his tongue out, Jet was about to beat the crap out of Silver with a bat, the wolf was kicking Gauntlet up and down like a soccer ball

**Seen it all before  
I want my money back!**

Ch:

The Whole (damn) World is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and (who's having sex)  
Who's (in the club and who's on the drugs)  
(And who's throwin up before they digest)

Scrolls down and shows Storm, Wave, Rouge, and Sally

"strong idiot" was written in dark blue underneath Storm, "MEGA SLUTS" was written underneath Rouge, Wave, and Sally's pics

_But these are some of the good people_

Scrolls down and shows Amy, Cream, Tikal, and Sonia

Dark blue hearts were drawn around Amy, flowers rained down over Cream, "Smart hottie" was written underneath Tikal, and keyboards were in front of Sonia

**And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
(And you still listen to the same shit you did back then)**

_This is my school_

Pages flip and four pictures came on

Zooms on the upper right screen embroided with hearts

The screen showed Sonic running backwards on the track

Zooms on the upper left screen embroided with blue zigzags

The screen shows Silver running from Jet, Knuckles, Scourge, and Storm

Zooms on the bottom left screen with sculls on it

Shadow going all dark and super emo was init

Zooms on the bottom right screen embroided with silver bumbs

Gauntlet running over two buff wolfs

**High School Never Ends  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
High School Never Ends**

Solo

Ch:  
The Whole Damn World is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and (who's having sex)  
Who's got the money. Who (gets the honeys)  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess  
  
_I hope you like it,_

Pages flip reveling a picture of the same Eggman statue only with the gone and Moonlight sitting right where the head was, Sonic laying on the statue's right arm and Shadow on the left, standing on the left shoulder was Tails and on the right Sarah, at the feet in-between them was Gauntlet on his left was the black cat Jordan and the other side her twin Samantha York, laying seductively grasping Gauntlet was the hottie wolf Lexi Wolfer, standing on the right side was Manic, and on the left Silver, behind them Eggman is trying to pull the statue's head of of his, Knuckles is ready to throw someone, Amy is smiling at Moonlight, the wolfs Shredder and Razor Wolfer look pissed seeing their sister like that, Scourge is planting cherry stink bombs in all of the bath rooms, Vector is holding a clipboard and looks disappointed at Sonic, underneath the picture the words "Chaos high. A school built for hell" were written

_And good luck… your gonna need it._

Book shuts and there words "Moonlights Secrets To Surviving High School" was Tagged on the title, a blazing rocket passes over it and the words get stuck to it and it says "Written, Produced, and directed by Johnny Rocketbooster

**And I still don't have the right look  
And I still have the same 3 friends  
And I'm pretty much - the same as - I was back then**

The Rocket crashes and the words fly up and it says "Based on the hit show Ned's declassified guide to middle school", they hit the book scrambling them Saying "Characters by Johnny and Sega", the words were sprayed by a skunk's tail sliding them over saying "Filmed by Bobby"

**High School Never Ends  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
High School Never Ends**

The words stop and said "Costumes and makeup by M.I.R.A", the words were kissed by a giant pair of red lips making a outline and the words inside of it said "Special effects by Frisco"

**Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
High School Never Ends**

The words fainted and fell on a landmine saying "Special guest: Kenya Black by LordoftheGhostking28"

**Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
High School Never Ends **

The mine exploded sending them up in the air saying "Copyrights belong to Sega and Nickelodeon"

**Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh**

**Here we go again**

The words smash the title saying "Moonlight's Secrets To Surviving High School"

**Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
High School Never Ends **

**Johnny: And that's it for now hope you like**

**Moonlight: Send reviews.**

**Johnny: and send O.C's and/or topics about high school and I'll put them in here.**

**If you don't that's okay but if you do send he /she like this:  
**

**Example profile  
**

**Name: Moonlight Booster**

Age: 16

Gender: male

Species: Hedgefox

Appearance: He's a dark blue hedgefox with spiked messy blonde hair, cerulean eyes, three Quills on each side of face pointing straight up, and three tails all tipped blonde

Clothing: usually wears a dark yellowish green shirt that says " I'm multitalented, I can talk and annoy you at the SAME TIME", blue faded skater jeans with knee holes, red converse high tops with black laces, and blue, black, and gray fingerless, steel plated X-GAME gloves

Personality: Moonlights a energetic hedgefox who loves to joke around with Sonic and Tails, he's never really serious except about High school, he's usually trying to level up his high school status

Miscellanies: does good in school about a B average, usually fails at his statues upgrade stunts, and has a huge crush on Amy Rose

High school year: Junior ( if you don't know the others are Sophomore, Freshmen, and seniors

High school status: Inbetweener ( the others are from the best to the lamest Pops, Jocks, Jackasses, Cool dudes, Inbetweeners, Emos, Nerds, Geeks, Dorks, Losers)

So if you have sonic O.C's send it with this info. BYEEEEEEE


	2. Ep1: First day of hell Pt2

**HIGH CHOOL STATUS CHAIN**

**Johnny: Hey so uh only two students enrolled into Chaos high and uh that's not to great so uh-**

**Moonlight: So you better enroll your O.C's now before it's too late, this is not Sylvain, we don't enroll O.C's any time it suits you so do it… I hate being the new kid in school**

**Johnny: … here's the guide (Narration, **_on screen effect_, camera movement, miscellanies)

**Chaos High, the school from hell. My name is Moonlight Booster and I'm here to tell you about high school. Do you remember your first day? You probly just was too lazy to go or to hyper and ran here before it even opened. Either way the first day of high school, is more like the first day of hell**

_The words First day of hell was tagged on the notebook as the beat to High school never ends by BFS played in the background. The notebook flipped open_

Moonlight was standing outside the rundown school watching his dad drive out of here way too fast. Must have bad memories of this place Moonlight thought.

**Damn right he had bad memories of this place. I have bad memories of this place****  
**  
Moonlight is a dark blue hedgefox with spiked-messy blonde hair, three quills on each side of his face pointing straight up, cerulean blue eyes, and three tails all tipped blonde. He was wearing a white t-shirt with the words DKG ALL DAY, spray painted in different colors and overlapping on it. He also had some blue ripped skinny's, his usual blue, black, and gray gloves, and his red converse high tops with black laces. Moonlight was waiting for his friends out in front of the school. While watching he looked at all the students coming in to the school, some he recognized like Knuckles the echidna; the biggest dick in the school. Knuckles was wearing a black muscle t-shirt, green camo's, and silver cross around his neck, gray sweat bands with red stripes on his arms, and his normal gloves and shoes. Then there was Rouge the bat; more like Rouge the witch. She had on a short black and red tank top, black short shorts, black boots, and black long-sleeve gloves. And there was Scourge the hedgehog, king of the Jacka$$es. He was wearing his usual attire except with black baggy jeans, a black shirt with a Stewie Griffen head and the words OBEY swirling around him, and an belt with all kinds of stuff to torture people with. Then there was some students he didn't recognized.

**Freshmen, poor innocent victims. They come here thinking that high school will be great. They need my help.**

Pauses at Moonlight looking at everyone

_The picture flips as random papers with random crud written in it and lands on an empty page. A dark blue pen comes and draws a blue line down the middle_

**Now first thing I can do is to tell you the high school status chain and how to get to the top of it****  
**  
Zooms at the top of the line

_The pen drew a line at the top right side and wrote under it "The Pops"_**  
**  
**The Pops or the Popular teens are at the top of the list cause of the fact that there the best**

_Page flips reveling three pics, the top middle one of Rouge in her cheerleader uniform, the bottom left showing Amy Rose with her hair much longer and her front bangs more smoother and spread out more, and the last one showing Sally Acorn making out with two guys at the same time_

**These are the leaders of the status Rouge, Amy, Sally**

_Page flips showing Rouge, Amy, Sally, and a bunch of other girls cheering in their uniforms__  
_  
**Let me say this, not every girl is a complete jerk****  
**  
_Thumbs ups appeared above Amy, Cream, Tikal, and Sonia. Thumbs downs appeared below Rouge, Sally, and Bunnie__  
_  
**Yeah I know stay away from the bad ones the only use and torture you****  
**  
_Pages flip back to the list__  
_  
**So what have we learned about the Popular kids? Well let me tell you simplified****  
**  
_Under the words "The Pops" was "there are two sides, the good and the bad, go to the good side"__  
_  
**Next we have the Jock's****  
**  
_A line was drawn a little bit lower than The Pop line and it was on the left side. Under the line_ _were the words "The Jocks"_

**The Jocks is exactly what you think it means, the guys who think there so bad cause there on some kind of cool sport like Football or something. Here are the sports that make you a Jock****  
**  
_A football came flying breaking the screen revealing Knuckles playing football and beating the crud out of everybody__  
_  
**Yeah I really hate that guy****  
**  
_A Baseball flew up in the screen_

The cam followed it

It was caught by Wave who threw over to Storm

**This is why I can never play Baseball**

_A Basketball slammed down on the screen and was passed to Espio by Charmy, they were beating some other guys.__  
_  
**Basketball, unfair**

_Pages flipped back to the list_

**So now you know that jocks are?****  
**  
_Underneath "The Jocks" were "complete and total a-holes"_

**There's not much to say about "The Jacka$$es" except there Jacka$$es**

_A line was written underneath "The Pops" line and was a little bit lower than "The Jocks" line and underneath the line was "The Jacka$$es, there Jacka$$es"__  
**  
**_**Sucks right? Now we come to my favorite category… The In-betweener's**

_A line was drawn a little bit lower than the "Jacka$$es" line and underneath the "Jocks" line. Underneath the line were the words "The In-betweener's"_

**The reason I like this category is because I am one**

_Pages flip_

Moonlight high-fiveing Sonic as they walked in to the school.

**Yep it's good to be a In-betweener sometimes**

_Pages flip to the list and underneath "The In-betweener's" was "The neutral zone"_

**Now you got a good sense of the upscale groups, here's what happens at the bottom of the scale**

Pans to the bottom of the list

_A line was drawn at the very bottom and below it said the loser's_

**Yeah, not much to said about this except Loser's, Geeks, Nerds, and Emos are all not good levels**

_Lines were drawn above the loser's line and in order said "Geeks, Nerds, and Emos, the not to good levels_

**Well there you have it I hope this helped you to get to the best level for you. Bye**

_Book closed and flew away_

Moonlight, Sonic, Tails, Shadow, and Manic were sitting on a bench in front of the school, waiting for everybody else.

**Johnny: Hope you like the first episode and I hope you enroll your O.C's before-**

**Moonlight: BEFORE I COME AND KICK YOU IN THE B-(SEDATADE)**

**Johnny: Just enroll… please.**

_**Futrue**_

**Johnny: i thought it was a good idea then. Hi you might be wondering why did i just add the clothes now... well my origanal idea for this went south so i decided to go with Moonlight's plan and refix them. Sorry if this bothered you before**


	3. Ep1: First day of hell Pt3

**THE CLASS LIST**

**Johnny: This is the O.C chapie; I'll introduce all the O.C's I have received. So-**

**Moonlight: So you better enroll today, before the semester ends. DO IT!**

**Johnny: … Help**

(**Narration**, Regular movements, _on screen effects_, camera movements)

Moonlight sat on the top of the bench while Sonic sat on his left side, Tails on his right, Shadow on the seat below Moonlight, and Manic stood on the left side bobbing his head to some heavy metal. Sonic was wearing a black jacket with white sleeves, dark blue baggy jeans, and his normal shoes and gloves. Tails was wearing a fluffy aviator jacket, blue shorts with a gray utility belt, brown back less gloves, a pair of goggles on his head, and red high tops. Shadow was wearing a black button up shirt with his sleeves rolled up, spiked wristbands over his regular gloves, a skull earring in his right ear, a black wrap-around belt with a skull buckle, grey pants with chains hanging off the side, a spiked necklace, and his normal shoes. Manic was wearing green muscle shirt with a brown hoodie over it, orange shorts, and orange Nikes. They were waiting for the rest of their group. As Moonlight waited he took a look around, he saw millions of students, he saw a bunch of kids from last year like Amy rose who grew her hair and bangs out, Sonia who decide being in a band was social suicide, and many, many, many, many more. Amy was wearing a red tank top and skirt, white fingerless gloves, and blue boots with gold buckles. Sonia was wearing a leather choker, a black hat that held her hair over her eyes, a purple Chinese like shirt, black long sleeve finger less gloves, a black skirt, and black shoes with a white stripe down the center.

**It's going to be a long school year. I hate that**

Then there were some kids he didn't recognize. One was a black hedgehog with black quills pulled back in a ponytail on her head, with a dark blue stripe running down the middle of her quills. She was also kind of tall with blue eyes. She had on a red hoodie and long blue jeans with black shoes that have a green stripe on them. She has a pair of glasses too. Then there was a fox that looked a lot like Tails, she has Emerald green fur, thick side-swept bangs, aqua blue eyes, and two tails. She was wearing a Fuschia string-neck halter top, black skirt, and black leather boots. Also there was another Hedgehog with the same quills as shadow with some black side burns and a kind of floppy hair style, the upper & lower body is almost the same as Shadow's too, except for pure black fur, and a tan oval chest. He had on Black & Grey Hoodie, Black Jeans, Black Fingerless Gloves, Black & White Skate Shoes, and Black Glasses.

"HEY BANGS" Tails yelled in Moonlight's ear

"OWWWW" Moonlight said to an apologetic Tails. The fox walked over and hugged Tails.

"Cuz" she exclaimed. Tails turned and saw Moonlight's, Sonics', Shadow's, and Manic's confused faces

"Guys this is my cousin, Janice Cahill or "Bangs" for short." Tails told them, Sonic stood up and started to walk over to Bangs

"Wow Tails, I didn't know you had a cousin. Especially one so fine" Sonic said walking closer to Bangs but Moonlight and Shadow sat him down, hard.

**Sexhog**

The bell rung and everyone started walking to their classes.

**Let me introduce everyone.**

Moonlight saw his best friend in the whole world being rolled into a bunch of trash cans by two wolves

**The wolves are named Razor and Shredder Wolfer**

The picture freezes

_A dark blue marker comes and writes in front of Razor; Status: Jackass. In front of Shredder was; Status: Jock_

Picture plays

Razor was a buff tan brown wolf with slicked back dark brown hair that kind of made him look like a super Saiyen, Big puff ears, creepy yellow eyes, and a small brown tail. Shredder looked about the same except his "Super Saiyen" hair-do is a little shorter and it is tan brown, his fur is dark brown, he has Knuckle's dreadlocks while Razor has a combination of Knuckle's and Sonics', and his tail is a lot bushier. Razor was wearing a orange sport coat, a black spiked choker, a skull earring on his left ear, a pair of headphones around his neck, black sunglasses, black pants like Shadow with a gochain belt, brown no-hand gloves, and black boots. Shredder was wearing the same pants, earring, and headphones but had a black overcoat over a red muscle shirt, his belt was like Shadow's, and had his hands wrapped then gloved.

**You see these two love picking on my best friend because he is dating there triplet sister, you heard me Lexi, Shredder, and Razor are triplets**

A tall dark brown wolf came running over and slugged Razor and Shredder. She yelled right at them "YOU TWO ARE COMPLETE A-HOLES FOR TREATING MY ROBOLOVER LIKE THIS, I CAN'T BELIVE I'M RELATED TO YOU JERKS".

**Yeah… that's Lexi, I still can't believe there dating… and he won't tell me how he did it**

Picture freezes

_In front of Lexi was; Status: In-betweener_

Picture plays

Lexi is about three feet taller than Gauntlet; he comes up to her waist, and is drop dead gorgeous. Lexi has a very bushy cat like tail, really long brown curly hair with some tan bangs, and a triple D-cup breast. She was wearing a blue opened jacket like Sally used to wear with nothing underneath, black fingerless gloves, a heart necklace that Gauntlet gave her, black booty shorts with a glod belt, brown boots, and a blue ribbon around her tail.

**Seriously she can actually fit his whole head in her breast. Luckyyyy**

Lexi picked up Gauntlet "come here Robolover" She said and squeezed him into her breast, he just smiled happily. After she put him down, he turned and saw Moonlight and waved, "Moonlight" he called over. Moonlight waved right back and walked over.

"Hey guys, how are you to doing?" Moonlight smiled, knowing Gauntlet was good In-between Lexi's breast.

"Good until those jerk-offs came" Gauntlet peeled off what looked like an old banana peel. He then lowered his head and said "I hate being a freak".

**You see Gauntlet had an accident. Because of Tails he is now half robot, half armadillo**

Gauntlet was a dark brown Mechadilla. He had a black messed up buzz cut, a tan shell, and his left arm, whole bottom half, and top of head including right eye was robotic. He was wearing a white and blue stripped polo shirt, brown cargo pants, blue shoes like Sonics', and gloves like Tails.

**He was the opitity of loser's**

Picture freezes

_In front of Gauntlet was; Status: Loser_

Picture plays

Moonlight started to walk to class when two cats came running over and tackled Moonlight to the ground. "MOONLIGHT!" they cried simutanlesly, and started purring.

"Jordan, Samantha, GET OFF" Moonlight cried as Gauntlet pulled them off.

**They are my unintentionally stalkers, Jordan and Samantha York**

Jordan is a pure black cat with a white "X" on her chest with a sprinkle of white in front of both of her ears down to her dark green eyes, her hair is kind of like Moonlights but more forced and black just like her fur, her tail is all fizzy. Samantha is a snow white cat with spiked messy black hair, she also has the same dark green eyes only she wears dark blue rimmed glasses, her tail is as bushy as moonlights, and has her whiskers in the same way as Moonlights quills. Jordon was wearing a shirt kind of like Moonlight's only it says "Don't call me cupcake...OR ELSE", she wears black faded skater shorts, red Nikes with black laces and blue fingerless steel plated driving gloves.  
Samantha was wearing a shirt that says "Don't disturb me… I'm working" with a guy sleeping on a desk, blue faded skater shorts, red Vans with a black shoe tongue, and dark blue steel plated non fingerless X-GAMES gloves.

**Unfortunately, these two are my status**

Picture freezes

_In front of Jordan and Samantha was; Status: In-betweener_

Picture plays

Jordan and Samantha was still trying to get Moonlight, but was held back by Lexi. As they walked Moonlight saw a tan scaled dragon and a black cat fighting over an Ipad.

"Give it back, Leash" The dragon, aka Haven the dragon, was grabbing at the Ipad in the black cat's hands, but was failing miserably. "Nananana you can't get it" Leash Cathy said.

Haven thought for a sec and got an idea, "Give me back my cookies for Cookie" he yelled a little too loud. "Cookies?" Leash asked confused when a purple cat came flying through the air and tackled Leash to the ground.

"WHERE ARE THE COOKIES" she screamed. Her name was Cookie the cat.

**I forgot about those three, they are all in-betweener's and they use to annoy me, but I got rid of them**

Cookie was a purple cat with black and tan bangs, gray eyes that were always unfocused, very sharp fangs, and a smooth tail. She was wearing a blue cookie monster shirt, blue shorts under a black fluffy skirt, yellow gloves, and white cookie crumbed stained shoes. Haven was a tan scaled dragon with a very spiky tail, pretty long wings, brown eyes, and shaggy red hair. He had on a shirt with Superman smashing into a street lamp saying, "UP, UP AND-ow", brown shorts, black and brown fingerless gloves, and blue Jordons. Leash was a pitch black cat with long, snow white, curly hair, a pretty bushy tail, yellow demon like eyes, and huge cat ears. Leash was wearing a black shirt with white long sleeves and said, "The Grinch Can't Steal My SWAG", blue skinny's, black Vans, and red gloves.

The picture freezes

_In front of Haven was; Status: In-betweener. _

_In front of Leash was; Status: In-betweener_

_In front of Cookie was; Status: In-betweener_

Picture plays

As we went to are separated classes, I met up with a very good friend of mine; Sarah trinity

"Hey Moonlight" Sarah said as she walked up to Moonlight. She was a dark red skunk with a black line up the tip of her tail to the top of her back, she has cat green eyes with hints of blue and pitch black hair with white lines going down the tips of her extremely long hair that reaches her knees. She's wearing her favorite red sleeveless, stomachless hoodie, her too tight skinny jeans, and her checkered black and white Vans.

**She is technically defined as a loser, but I got her to the In-betweener side**

Picture freezes

_In front of Sarah was; Status: In-betweener_

Picture plays

"So what are you doing?" She asked kind of shy for once. "Uh… going to class?" Moonlight replied, he was wondering why Sarah was acting shy.

**You see, Sarah is never shy. She loves to talk. So for her to be like this, something was wrong**

"Oh, cool" She said and walked a little distant from Moonlight. Eventually she left to go hang with M.I.R.A.

M.I.R.A was a golden blonde fox with dark green short hair and a couple strands her left eye, a black and white spiral tail, and dark blue eyes. She was wearing her signature 'What are YOU staring at?' shirt with a picture of two massive whammies at the breast line, short denim booty shorts, and her green camo DC shoes.

**M.I.R.A Is a Cool dude, there reason she's in that category is because she is a punk and Punks are pretty awesome**

Picture freezes

_In front of M.I.R.A was; Status: Cool Dude_

Picture plays

**They seemed to be talking about something, but I can't hear them**

Moonlight walked into class and saw Scourge, Tails, a black hedgehog that kind of looks like Shadow; just a lot more Emo looking, a bat that looks like an inverted Rouge, Silver, Blaze, Sally, Sonia, and Manic. The teacher wasn't in yet.

**The moment I walked in, I knew I was dead. I saw the Jacka** king over in the back, an Emo wanna-be in the middle row, a second in command Pop in the middle, and an inverted Rouge. I was dead**

Moonlight gulped and sat next to Tails and Silver. "Hey Silver, who are the new kids?" Moonlight asked Silver, he just shrugged.

"I know the bat and that's it. The bat's name is Sky the bat, he is supposedly Rouge's Brother" Silver answered. Silver was looking a little like Gauntlet; in the way they had almost the same clothes. Only difference was Silver's polo was darker, he had on blue skinny's, and his normal gloves and boots.

Sky was a black bat with blond and blue spiky hair, white wings, and yellowish blue eyes. He was wearing a white version of Shadow's dress shirt, black jeans, black vans, black fingerless and knuckle less gloves, and a black tie. Moonlight watched as Sky walked over to him.

"Hey, I'm Sky the bat. You?" He smiled while asking, to Moonlight that's not good.

**You see, a Pop won't just come up to and ask your name for no reason. And I am placing him in the Pop Status because of the fact that he is Rouge's Brother.**

Sky started laughing, "I get it you think I'm like my sister Rouge? Man, I hate her guts. She is a, malipative, soul-sucking, deceitful, thieving slut who happens to be my sister".

**Okay, I guess that puts him in the Cool dude category with Sonic and M.I.R.A.**

The door opened and in walks a three tailed fox with green fur and yellow eyes, wearing an orange hoodie, white high-top air Jordons, and gold chains. Behind him was a crimson-red, five-tailed fox with eyes as black as the night, 6 bangs on his head and black-tipped tails, wearing a Tampa Bay Rays baseball cap, a black shirt that says "I got out of bed for this?" in orange, a pair of black jeans and white and black Nikes. And a blue furred wolf with red hair, brown eyes, and a big bushy tail. He was wearing a black skeleton hoodie with a black shirt with a bunch of crosses and other demonic looking stuff on it, red skinny's, black boots, and red steel plated gloves. The wolf and the red fox sat down next to Moonlight and Tails. The wolf turned towards Moonlight and smiled.

"I'm Austin the wolf." He then shook Moonlights arm pretty dang fast.

**Okay, I think I'm done introducing everyone. My arm hurts**

**Johnny: that was so long, glad it's over**

**Moonlight: that took you 4 weeks to write, what have you been doing?**

**Johnny: I can't tell you**

**Moonlight: just send more students. But not too many more, it's getting cramped**

**Johnny: (trapped by all the O.C's in the story) Heeeelp, I'm packed in here lick can of sardines.**

**Sar the sardine: HEY, I RESENT THAT**

**_Future_**

**Johnny: Already heard from other future men that I'm doing this the old fashion way. Hope it's okay**

**Past Moonlight: cool the future**

**Future Moonlight: wait… won't this screw up time and space?**

**Johnny: quick him into the nearest dimension before we have a time and space to fix.**

**Future Moonlight: (throws Past Moonlight into Ghostking's house, causing a fifth time and space era she has to fix) OOOPS**


	4. Ep1: First day of hell Pt4

**WORST CLASS EVER; YOU WISH.**

**Johnny: Well this is going good.**

**Moonlight: …Really? You think it's going good?**

**Johnny: the guide as always (Narration, **_on screen effect_, camera movement, miscellanies)

**I wished I can say that this is the best class to be in. I wish I can say that the teacher was on top of everything. But, this is Chaos high and the literal motto is, "want to go to hell, welcome to it".**

Moonlight was trying to stay as calm as possible, but kind of hard since he was sitting next to a Jock and a Jackass. A few more kids came in and soon there was a whole class, including the teacher.

In the class was Scourge, Tails, the black hedgehog who Moonlight found out was named Midnight the hedgehog, Sky, Silver, Blaze, Sally, Sonia, Manic, a yellow furred, three tailed fox with all yellow tails with streaks of brown and dark yellow, with a white part on the end. Off white fur on the chest, and long golden yellow hair that has a natural sapphire blue in it. Her bangs cover one of her eyes, almost completely. Her eyes are a bright blue. And an off white muzzle. She was wearing a blue jacket, with her name sewn in red on the back. She also had on black jean shorts and black shoes with a blue and red design on them. Under her jacket, she had a black t-shirt. She also had a green toque. She was wearing grey gloves too. She also had a blue jewel on her head. Her name was Kiarra. Over on her right side was the funny but annoying hedgehog Moonlight saw outside earlier. Her name was Kenya Black. The red fox's name was named Speedy Prower. At first Moonlight thought he was related to Tails but it was a coincidence that they were both named Prower. And finally there was Knuckles. Moonlight and he had some major problems so bad stuff were bound to happen. The teacher's name was Miss Barn; she was a brown furred deer with black and red striped hair, green eyes, wearing a blue dress with a black and white stripped skirt, black and red fingerless gloves, white boots, a black belt, white framed glasses, and a heart shaped locket.

Blaze had become a bit Emo like; she was acting a lot like Shadow, isolating herself from everybody, and just thinking about the negative in life. She was wearing a black hoodie, a black ribbon on her long bang that hanged over her eye, gold hoop earrings, black jeans, black gloves, and sneaker versions of her old boots. Sally was dressed more of a slut then ever; she still wore her old jacket that barley covered anything leaving almost her whole chest and breasts exposed, black no hand gloves, her normal heels only longer and lighter, blue booty shorts, and a belt around her midsection. Moonlight was dying to get out of here before he was dead.

**Torturement in about 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…**

_Large numbers appeared above Scourge's head as he planted a cherry stink bomb in Moonlight's backpack_

Scourge tapped Moonlight's back and held up his backpack.

"It fell, be careful someone could've tripped" and handed it to Moonlight. Moonlight looked around and carefully aimed it at Scourge before opening it.

**The smell would've brought a dead and rotting skunk buried in a dead shark's carcass inside of a dead whale's carcass on the largest pile of crap and garbage back to life.**

The teacher cleared everybody out of the room thinking it was poisoned gas and making sure everyone was ok, she checked Scourge and sure enough he was the one who smelt the worst out of everyone.

"Just as I suspected, Mr. Scourge, please report to the principal's office at once" the teacher said pointing down the hall. As Scourge passed Moonlight, he glared at him.

**And now I see how my immediate death will come, death by Scourge the Hedgehog.**

_Hangman's noose around Moonlight's neck was drawn._

Camera spins at high speed making everything blurry until stopping and revealing Moonlight and his friends at P.E

**Now to be honest, every class is a pain. But P.E probly takes the cake.**

Moonlight was jogging on the track trying to keep Tails from passing out, he was not that athletic. As they were jogging, Sonic and Shadow were racing around the track as usual.

**I always imagined they trip over something and land on each other in the most awkward position ever.**

Moonlight shook his head and continued jogging. Eventually Sonic and Shadow got board and started jogging around Moonlight and Tails.

"Hey Tails, how you been bro" Sonic asked messing with his bangs. Tails just glared at him.

"Sup, Sonic. Who won this time?" Moonlight asked Sonic.

"I did" Sonic and Shadow said simultanesly. Then they glared at each other and they took off racing again

**Listen, there's no such thing as an easy class. Every class is terrible, evil, and boring. But follow these simple guidelines and you can survive any horrible class. So pay close attention.**

_A big number 1 appears on screen_

Camera opens up to a three tailed fox with green fur and yellow eyes writing in his journal in class

**First thing you need to know is that never listen to the teacher all the time; become the teacher's pet, and they won't be the only ones to be making you do tricks. For example take this kid and put him into two different situations; one where he is the teacher's pet and one where he is not. Watch.**

The camera split into two screens showing two of everything in them

The fox, on the right screen who was wearing an orange hoodie white high-top air Jordan's and gold chains, looked up at the teacher who was writing on the bored. She turned to the class and asked about what was on the bored. The fox, named Freddy Evil, shot his hand up and answered correctly in an instant. The teacher smiled and wrote the answer down, the moment her back was turn the Jocks and Jackasses turned toward Freddy gave him their homework, and a beating or two.

**Well I warned you, now watched what happened to the other guy.**

The camera zoomed in on the other fox

Freddy looked up at the teacher who was writing on the bored. She turned to the class and asked about what was on the bored. Freddy watched as no one raised their hands for a while before someone finally raised their hand, thought about the answer and got it wrong. The teacher shook her head in disappointment and said to pay attention more, even though he had the answer before she finished writing the problem down. Freddy wrote what the teacher wrote and kicked back and relaxed.

**See, you need to be stupid some times and smart other times. Now on to lesson Two.**

_A big number Two appeared on screen_

The camera switches over to Kenya Black talking to some guys who look miserable

**What you need to know now is, placement; ever class has a section for different statuses, and if you know your class and status then it can become better for you. So if you need help deciding your status, then watched the people in the different status.**

Silver was being chased by Scourge down the halls. Scourge held a paintball gun with stink balls instead of paintballs.

"Come here Silver, I got a surprise for you" Scourge yelled firing at Silver barley missing.

**Silver is a Nerd for many reasons, but if you meet him you'll know that in an instant.**

The camera switched over to Gauntlet as he was being used as a bowling ball

**Need I say more? Now let's talk about the placement.**

The camera switches to a bird's eye view of a random class room. Suddenly Moonlight walks out in front of it smiling

Moonlight turns to the sheet and circled the back row with a red marker up three rows.

"You see, all Jocks and Jackasses like sitting in the back cause the teacher can't see them as much, which means they can prank people more. Now nerd and below territory is somewhere in the front, because they get seen more. But of course the middle is free game. Always have a much bigger loser then you are sitting in-between you and a Jock or Jackass." Moonlight circled the rest of the seats marking territories. The he circled the very middle seat with a gold marker.

"Now every class has the perfect seat. One that lets the poor losers get seen by the teacher, only when a Jock or Jackass is getting to hurt them, but also one that lets the kid go straight out before anyone else giving him a head start." Moonlight said writing this down.

The camera spins again reveling Moonlight and Gauntlet at lunch

**Now this subject is over, let me just finished by saying; pack your own lunch, always pack your own lunch.**

**Moonlight: Well didn't take as long as I expected. Also we are holding a contest to whoever animates this show on YouTube the best. If you win you get to be on the show, 50 bucks will be delivered to you, and you get bragging rights that you animated it.**

**Johnny: just send us the address in a review or something. Hope you win, good luck**

**Moonlight: just don't make me look like a idiot.**


	5. Ep2: The Status of the School Awards Pt1

**Johnny: the second day of school, this should be interesting.**

**Moonlight: the contest still stands, whoever can animate this on YouTube. Even if it is done with puppets, we don't care. We will send you $50 bucks and bragging rights. Just PM us if you did it. And the winner will be notified by us and then must send their mailing address.**

**Sarah: in the mean time, enjoy the second episode.**

**Johnny: I don't own anything. But them, and I think I might donate them though.**

**(Narration, **_On-screen effects,_ Camera movement, regular movement. **Opening credits go away.)**

**Now, you think that because it's the second day you are in the clear. HAHAHAHA, I feel sorry for all the poor innocent people who fall for that. No, the second day is when you pick who you are going to be. This is the day you make The Status of the School Award.**

The camera opens up as the beat to High school never ends plays. It opens up to Moonlight's notebook.

_The words "The Status of the School Awards" were spray painted on the cover._

The camera sun out and zoomed in to reveal the school.

Moonlight was sitting in class next to Austin and Kenya. They were laughing it up as the teacher continued being a dork. Their fourth period class was science and this guy was an idiot. Every time something went 'boop' he would freak and scream. That made the class laughed even more.

**What a dork, wait… where was I? Oh yeah, now let me explain, The Status of the School Awards is a mental award I give to all students who somehow make it to a much higher status level then I gave them. This is last semester's winner:**

Imagine of some alpaca with a drawn on medal saying "I won the S.S.A"

**He was at loser until he bumped up to Jackass. What to go Rejishikin or however you pronounce your name you weird foreign douche. Anyway, I have met a lot of contestants over the months since then, and none of them are suitable for the S.S.A. But I haven't given up yet, so now I return you to your regularly scheduled boredom.**

Moonlight, Sonic, Sarah, Tails, Shadow, and Gauntlet were hanging out at lunch. They were just talking about whatever.

"Who is hotter; Sara Jean Underwood or Megan Fox." Sonic asked. Moonlight thought about it, but Sarah answered it.

"Obviously, it's Sara Jean Underwood. I mean, have you seen her? She's freaking hot as hell." She said and continued eating. They all just stared at her and she just said, "What?"

"That was a little homo Sarah" Sonic said backing up. Sarah just rolled her eyes and walked away.

**That really was weird. Anyway, I have begun my quest for the Status of the School Award. I have three candidates; Darkness, Kenya, and Bangs. So wish them luck, I think they're going to need it.**

Moonlight was playing soccer with Kenya, Austin, and Speedy out on the field. Over on the benches was Tails; who was studying for some random collage crap. Next to him were Moonlight creepy stalkers cheering me on. And then there was Gauntlet and Lexi who were making out on the grass.

"And, Boom-shacka-lacka!" Speedy cried out as he scored the winning shot for my team. He was really good at soccer like Darkness. But Darkness was better at football, in the sense that he could tackle anything to the ground that he demeans a threat. You see, he is working with the schools security team. But more on the later.

After P.E, Moonlight left to start looking for a club to join.

**You see, it is mandatory for all students to join at least one extracurricular activity. And I'm not doing sports, for obvious reasons. So I figured, despite all my rules against clubs, that I try them out. What's the worst that can happen?**

**Moonlight: Yeah, this sucks.**

**Johnny: shut up, you already get the idea. So be quite and join.**

**Sarah: and animate.**


End file.
